


Oddly enough

by Marinet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinet/pseuds/Marinet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until he came along and changed everything. Gwen POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oddly enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #1 at Camelot Canvases lj

You know you should move but somehow you can't. All you can do is stand on the cold stone steps and watch.

You know they can't see you. You are halfway obscured by the shadow, standing there unmoving, transfixed, unable to look away . You have a feeling that even if you were right beside them, right in that bright, hot sunlight, they wouldn't know about your presence.

You've seen them like that hundred of times. Laughing, teasing,joking. Golden head right next to the raven one, standing so close that they must be shearing the same air. Light touches and shining eyes.

It's nothing new. Except that it is. At least in your eyes.

And you wander how it happened. How they became so much more without you even noticing.

Then it hits you. You remember all the times you saw them together. Facing good and bad. Standing beside each other. Not like master and servant but as equals. Hand in hand.

They were always like that. Nothing have changed. Except you.

You don't feel shocked. And you realize that you knew. You knew long before now, maybe even before them. It comforts you somehow.

You look at him. At his bright boyish smile and happy eyes. You remember times, long before now, when he greeted every day with ugly smirk.

Until he came along and changed everything.

You might be his first choice as a queen but never as a lover.

Then you look at the one who took you place. And maybe it wasn't even yours to begin with. Maybe it was always about him.

You look at his usual cheerful grin. And for the first time you see that it's different from the one he gives to everyone else. More gentle. More loving. Utterly happy.

You sight and finally look away.

You won't come between them. You think that you couldn't even if you wanted to. They are to strong for that.

And oddly enough you okay with it.

The End


End file.
